Divebomb (TF2017)
Divebomb from The Transformers (2017 TV Series). Bio In the air, with targets arrayed below him like manna strewn from heaven, you won't find a robot happier than Divebomb. He's a cheery sort in general, almost always in a good mood, but nothing makes him as downright giddy as a child on Christmas morning as having so many targets to pick and choose from that he doesn't know where to start destroying. Just about the only thing that ever puts him in a bad mood is having to give up his independence and combine with his teammates, whom he tolerates at best, to form Predaking. In his free time, Divebomb likes to use available scrap to build himself "mechanest" fortresses at the top of the highest available point. These plush private apartments are something of a point of pride for him. "I like to live comfortably," he explains with a smile. History Main Timeline Millions of years ago on Cybertron, the Decepticon now known as Divebomb was an aerial ace who thrilled in engaging Autobots from the Elite Flying Corps in mid-air duels to the death. He found a particularly enjoyable opponent in the Autobot named Divebomb and, after defeating him in combat, "stole" the bombardier's name and began calling himself Divebomb. The Autobot attempted to reclaim his honor and name in a second battle, but was once again defeated by the new Divebomb, and only survived because Optimus Prime intervened on his behalf. Comfortable with his new identity, the Predacon Divebomb continued in his aerial "adventures". |Grudge Match| Arc 2 In 1986, Divebomb and the Predacons were given a twin assignment by the Decepticon leaders on Earth. Megatron hired them to come help him hunt down his nemesis, Optimus Prime, and soften him up for the kill. Shockwave, in turn, had hired them to lead Megatron to his death on the same mission. After a delightful romp through the woods at Prime's heels, |Prey| the Predacons turned on Megatron, with Divebomb stealing his fusion cannon and leaving him at Prime's mercy. Things didn't work out as planned, and both Optimus and Megatron survived, although a brain-blasting incident with the Cybertronian Decepticon leader Straxus left Megatron with short-term amnesia, unable to remember the Predacons' role in the incident. |...The Harder They Die| |Resurrection| Shockwave hired Divebomb and the Predacons again, a few months later to assassinate Megatron. He had the Predacons install themselves with rotating insignias, in order to disguise themselves as Autobot assassins. While Megatron was able to defeat the Predacons, even in their combined form as Predaking, he ended up eliminating himself by blowing up the space bridge while standing on it. (It just goes to show that paranoid, schizophrenic, psychopathic mechanoids with heavy artillery are their own worst enemies.) The Predacons then "moved in" with Shockwave and his warriors on Earth. |Gone but Not Forgotten| Arc 3 Divebomb, however, quickly grew bored with life on Earth. While he had enjoyed the thrilling hunts against worthy targets like Optimus Prime and Megatron, the simple day-to-day activity of stealing energy and scaring humans wasn't enough to keep his interest. Divebomb was weighing his personal interests against his duty to remain with his fellow Predacons when he ran into his old sparring partner, the Autobot Divebomb now known as Swoop. Divebomb was overjoyed at the reunion, and even though their fellow Predacons and Dinobots interrupted the fight, Divebomb's spirit was fully renewed: his playmate was back! |Grudge Match| The Predacons were present with Shockwave's honor guard to defend their leader when Galvatron stormed the Decepticon base. Shockwave had ordered an attack on Galvatron when he saw the super-Decepticon from the future approaching, but his soldiers failed. Worse for Shockwave, Galvatron declared his intent to come in peace, but because of Shockwave's first strike, the Decepticons had made a powerful enemy that day. Divebomb and the others were not happy with Shockwave after that...just as Galvatron planned. |Enemy Action| The Predacons were tasked by Ratbat with stealing liquid oxygen fuel from a chemical plant and when Triple-I threatened to execute their robot captives in the event of further raids, the Predacons ensured the Autobots' execution by promptly launching another attack. Afterwards, they stormed Triple-I's headquarters to make sure that the Autobots were truly dead... only to find that their brain modules had been removed from their bodies prior to their destruction. Tracking the "fuel scent" of the brain modules to a nearby mall where the Throttlebots were being transported inside toy cars, Divebomb and the others attempted to capture them but were outmanoeuvred at every turn by their miniature opponents. |Toy Soldiers| Still, Ratbat successfully captured Buster Witwicky, and so ordered the Predacons to withdraw. |The Desert Island of Space| Divebomb took part in a major assault against the Autobots on Earth's moon. The Predacons combined into Predaking, joining his fellow combiners in fighting the Autobots' combiners. The Decepticons were forced back when Grimlock and Blaster, then squabbling over leadership of the Autobots, managed to put aside their differences long enough to rally the Autobots into a counterattack. |Totaled| Divebomb remained working under Ratbat at the Decepticons' desert island base and participated in the Decepticon Civil War that broke out when its crew came into contact with Scorponok's forces in the Arctic. |Cold War| Future Timelines Target: 2005 This Divebomb is from a future where events similar to the original The Transformers: the Movie occurred. Arc 3 Divebomb was part of the Decepticon army under Soundwave's command in 2007, when they planned an all-out assault on the Autobot base on Cybertron. Unfortunately, the Quintessons who tipped them off about the opportunity had been setting a trap, and the Decepticons were ambushed by Allicon warriors. Divebomb and the other ground troops bailed out of Astrotrain in mid-air. Divebomb was last seen fighting alongside his fellow Predacons, but his final fate in the battle is unknown. |Space Pirates| Trivia *Laurie Faso reprises his role as Divebomb. Changes *Divebomb didn't appear in Resurrection! *Among the Predacons, only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Enemy Action! *Divebomb, Fireflight, the Protectobots, Rampage, the Seacons, and Strafe didn't appear in Totaled! **On a related note: Bruticus, Computron, Defensor, Devastator, Menasor, Piranacon, Predaking, and Superion never formed in Totaled! *Among the Predacons: only Razorclaw & Rampage appeared in Space Pirates! Category:Articles by Trachodon56 Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Decepticons Category:Predacons Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Characters Category:The Transformers (2017 TV Series) Decepticons